Lockdown
by EpikalStorms
Summary: We live in a world full of...normal people. You think YOU'RE weird? Crazy? Different? Well, Robin's life has never been all sunshine and rainbows like that. He KNOWS he's strange. Different. But crazy? Maybe. Shall we count the reasons for that? One Joker, two Joker, three Joker, four... ON HIATUS(see poll)
1. Chapter 1: Breaking

_**ROBIN'S POV:**_

Robin resisted the urge to slam his head into the rocky walls of Mount Justice. Artemis and Wally were at it again. He _still _didn't know what they were fighting about this time and frankly he didn't care , he just wanted them to shu-

"_SHUT UP ALREADY!" _Superboy yelled as he walked out of the room after , unsuccessfully , trying to watch T.V.

Well there you go then.

'_Thanks Superboy' _Robin said to the oblivious Krpytonian as he disappeared.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SUPERBOY!" Artemis yelled still glaring violently at an increasingly irate Wally.

"DON'T YELL AT SUPERBOY! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME _ONLY!" _

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CARROT TOP!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP? YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF...OF...CELERY!"

"OH I'M SOOO SHOCKED AT YOUR CLEVERNESS! _CELERY? _HOW EVER DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?"

How did they manage to go on and on like that? He didn't think anyone could just sit there and fight for _hours _and not have an _stroke _or something of the sort.

Jeesh he was going to call Bruce if they didn't stop.

"Now guys I'm pretty sure whatever happened isn't so bad you have to...um verbally assault each other." Robin managed to say as they then turned their attention to him.

"OH YEAH!" Artemis seethed "Do you know what he did? _DO YOU!"_

"Well..."

"THEN STAY OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? BECAUSE YOU SAID SO!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T EXPECT THAT! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Guys can someone please explain to me what happened exactly?" His voice went unheeded as it was drowned out by their screaming.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Robin felt something tugging at the corners of his mind. He bent over, hugging himself. Why did he feel so cold all of a sudden?

Then, it felt like bubbles were forcing their way up his throat.

_Why couldn't they just shut up?_

_**WALLY'S POV:**_

Wally was so mad at that gir,-no he couldn't call that demoness a girl , that he didn't hear the quite , but steadily getting louder , laughter that was emanating from his dark shaded friend.

"um Wally..?" Wally was so shocked that her voice was screaming that his anger immediately disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"Robin..." She stood transfixed as the boy wonder stood head hung , shoulders slumped as he laughed quietly to himself.

"Is that normal?" She asked.

_Damn Wally knew that laugh from somewhere!_

"No..."

Suddenly Robins' head snapped up violently as the quite giggling soon turned to loud insane laughter that reverberated off the walls.

Now he knew where he had heard that laughter before.

_JOKER_

"Shit Robin!"

He ran quickly to his friend and started shaking him violently but his friend would not stop laughing.

Artemis soon appeared by his shoulders eyes wide.

"Whats happening?" She asked voice on the edge of panic.

Footsteps were heard, and Kaldur, Megan, and Conner ran into the room, throwing wild gazes around the room until their eyes came to rest on Robin.

Megan ran over and put a hand on Robins forehead, pulling it back almost instantly. She looked over at Conner, then at Wally. "He's burning up! What happened?"

"I-I-don'tknow!" He said looking toward Artemis. "CALLBATMANQUICK!"

He had almost thought that she would argue but she just nodded.

Robin just sat there, tears streaming down his face, mouth open wide in a haunting grin that lat out never ending laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadistic

Robin wouldn't stop. Batman had tried everything! Even the antidote to the Jokers laughing gas! Nothing worked!

Kid Flash looked up at him, eyes wide. "H-he's gonna be alright, r-right? I mean, he's Robin! "

Batman shook his head. "I-I don't know, Wally. I just..."

Hearing the Batman stutter? Stutter? Batman? No such words were used in the name sentence without being followed by either 'psych!' or 'not!'.

Sadly, this was not the case.

The fear meter in the room seemed to accelerated by a couple thousand degrees.

**XXX **

He smiled. That large, everlasting, sadistic grin that stretched wide, too wide, over his pale, narrow face. His maniacal laughter haunted the minds of everyone who heard it, reserving a peanut gallery seat in their nightmares, or rather, a spotlight. Such nightmares were said to drive the victims themselves insane.

He smiled.

He chuckled.

He grinned.

He giggled.

Sadistic.

He laughed. He cackled.

He coughed.

He smiled...

And so the cycle continues.

His cackled reverberated of the walls.

**XXX **

His cackled reverberated of the walls.

It was contagious.

He couldn't stop, couldn't get away. It was like a disease.

A death sentence.

He smiled.

Sadistic.

Like him.

Please, not like him.

_Why... so... serious? _Laughter.

Please, no...

He screamed.

He grinned.

Sadistic.

Laughter.

No...

He laughed.

….

Sadistic.

**XXX **

The group flinched as Robin screamed. He grinned up at them, eyes pleading, tears streaming.

Kid Flash choked, gripping the beds railing.

"Don't worry, Rob. W-We'll figure out what's going on. D-Don't you worry."

Robin laughed.

**XXX **

"_Don't worry, Rob. W-We'll figure out what's going on. D-Don't you worry."_

He said they would figure it out. He never said that they could cure it.

Help him.

_Help me._

He laughed.

Sadistic.


	3. Chapter 3: Contagious

An eye for an eye. Isn't that how that saying goes? You hit someone, they get to hit you back? Did it work for friends, too? Because, right now, all Wally could honestly think about was pummeling the psychopathic clown until he was a pastel pancake.

A _grinning_ pastel pancake.

Wally shuddered.

Was the Joker even _human_? No, that skeletal face, the never ending smile, that ghost white skin, those red, thin lips thirsting for blood.

He—_it—_couldn't be a human, could he?

Artemis sniffed. Her state of being actually frightened him, slightly. Since when was Artemis so emo? Her emotions had gone bipolar since Robin... got _sick_. One moment she was pacing across the room, back and forth, ranting on about how they should just find the stupid clown and rip him to shreds; and the next? She was huddled in a corner, curled in a ball, _rocking_ back and forth, and muttering about evil footballs.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Kaldur had resorted to sitting on the couch, slouching deep into the cushions, with a slight depressed air around him. Connor was eating nervously, and with a sudden and unnecessary jolt, Wally realized that those were _his_ waffles. He was about to point this out, but decided against it. Let the kid have his comfort food, sure, whatever.

Painful sounding laughter enumerated off the walls, and they all cringed momentarily, before it trailed o into silence, only to resume minuets later. Robins fits had gotten slightly better. If you could call shaking in pain, grinning sadistically, and laughing so hard you might suffocate improvement, then the Boy Wonder was on his way up the road to recovery!

Yay.

Wally fell forward, burying his face into the pillow.

**XXX **

Robin woke up.

Ow.

He hit his head on something hard.

Double ow.

That hard something just happened to be a certain someone.

Crap.

That certain someone happened to be a Wally.

Shit!

"What are y-" Robin broke into a fit of coughing, and a few hysterical giggles escaped his mouth.

What the hell?

**XXX**

Artemis sighed, relieved. Finally, Robin was actually getting better! He had stopped laughing on the point to suffocation and had began to breath almost normally.

Of course, this didn't mean the attacks were gone. No, he still had them, it's just that they were not as often as they used to be.

Megan smiled at her, worriedly. "Are you okay, Artemis? You look a little pale..." Connors head snapped up, examining her face. Kaldur sat up strait, grabbing a book, and trying to get a sleeping Wally's legs off his lap.

Artemis laughed. "N-no, M'Gann, It's probably j-just the st-stress!"

Artemis laughed.

Artemis _laughed_.

_Artemis_ laughed.

She laughed.

She laughed, Oh God, and now she couldn't stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whaaaat? It's contagious? WTF?**

**XD**

**lol, you'll probably be given a hint in the next chapter!**

**Thnx-**

**~ Scy**


	4. Chapter 4: Skype

He laughed. He grinned. He smiled. He giggled. Sadistically.

He traced his hands over the game controller, whistling in wonder.

Was it a game controller?

Of course!

How else would he control the game?

The Game.

Laughter.

**XXX**

M'gann buried her face into Connor's shirt. Artemis had gotten... _sick_, as well. Why? How? Of course, Batman was looking into the subject, but he still hadn't found _anything._ It was all so frustrating.

Suddenly, all their heads snapped up and scaled the room as a strange, choking sound enamenated off the walls. What was it?

"Wolf!" Connor released M'gann and ran to his white furred friend, who was on the ground, scratching at his canine throat. He wore a...

A _smile_ on his face. A wolf smile. A grin.

A sadistic grin.

**XXX**

The man frowned, running a pale hand through his silver hair and setting the controller down. No! No, no, no, no, no, _no!_

Not the doggie! Not him! No! He wanted the bat! This was all for the bat! No!

The man growled, shoving the contents of the scrap box off the table and gently set the controller on the lightly waxed wood.

"Daddy better keep his promise!" The man said, sitting down and crossing his short legs over the coffee table. "Ohhhh, he'd better!"

**XXX**

Robin's body was officially on lockdown. His nervous system was apparently ofline, his muscles completely relaxed, and his functions weren't even working. It was as if he was frozen in time.

In the dark.

Robin was afraid of the dark.

No one, and that meant _no one_, knew this bit of information. It was his official secret, that not even his parents knew of. Or Batman, for that matter.

Erie laughter echoed off the walls of his mind. He was used to it, after a couple of days, but at first it had terrified him. Imagine sitting in a dark room, tied tightly to a steel chair with electric eels for ropes, made of kryptonite, so not even Superman could save you. It gave you a feeling of hopelessness.

Then, picture this; Creepy laughter and giggles would make you jump, then scream as the eel ropes shocked you. The laughter would continue, scaring the intestines out of you. Then you would freeze, as if dipped in ice cold water, as you realize that it's _your_ laughter.

In _your _mind.

Your mind, which you had thought was one of the few safe havens left in the universe for you, then becomes your prison. The very version of hell you always see in your nightmares.

The nightmares.

Okay, then imagine looking up and crying out as you are blinded by sudden light. As you blink the hazy dots out of your eyes, you realize that a movie screen, the kind you usually see in the theaters, is hanging there, in the front of your mind, right behind the eye sockets. You watch in horror as your most vivid and feared nightmares are projected, then witness new, more ghastly and horrible ones. And those damn eels are shocking you the whole time. But you don't notice. You're too busy staring at the screen. It's like you're paralyzed. Paralyzed from fear.

Then, the screen go scratchy, and you're suddenly siting there, like Superboy, watching static, until the image clears, and a white haired man, no -a _teenager_-, is backing away from the screen on the other side, hands held up cautiously, as it to steady a wobbling video recorder.

The he smiles, and you scream. A clown! A freaking clown. A freaking clown with a smile. A way-too-wide, sadistic smile.

A _very_ wide, sadistic smile.

The scars, edged in red makeup.

_JOKER?  
_No, you think. The Joker is a middle aged, psychopathic clown with green hair and a homicidal twist in his mental illness. This wasn't him.

Then who?

"_Hi!" _The man—teenager says to you, making you jump, getting shocked by eels. Again. You glare up at him. Him and his freaking white hair...

_Awww! Hating me already?" _He pouts. _"Isn't that a little rash? Why so serious?-as Daddy would ask. Let's turn the frown upside down!"_

He could see you? Okay, not a video recording. Skype, maybe?

He laughs, and you're starting to feel hopeless again, just like when you realized that the electric eel ropes were made of kryptonite.

Helpless.

That's it, Robin felt absolutely _helpless_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sadistic may be becoming my favorite word. I use it a lot, lately, possibly even in my other stories. Weird.**

**Anyway, I gave you all a HUGE hint in this one. The evil dudes not Joker? Wow, then who? You wouldn't know, you've never heard of him! BWA AH HA HA HA!**

**I eeble!**

**HA! TAKE THAT, PSYCHOTPATHIC CARROT ALIENS!**

**Okay, sorry about that last part, it was a little nightmare I had last night and...**

***shudder***

**With love, waffles, and peace for all platypus fans-**

**~ Scylar Rae D'lacon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cookies and Speedsters

He laughed. Laughing seemed to be happening a lot lately. _Everyone _was doing it...

He laughed again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

Was their such a thing as laugh attacks? Beacuase this guys giggle box was clearly broken. Maybe his _Dad _raped it, or something... Yup, that definitally sounded like something He would dream up.

Him.

… _Him._

Robin shivered. His eyes snapped open. The Krypontian eel ropes vanished from his mind, and instead of sitting in a hard-and very uncomfortable-chair, he was lying in a soft, comforting hospital bed. The bright light pierced his eyes, and as he blinked the dots out of his vision, the white walls loomed around him.

No more darkness. Not a black shadow in sight... Thank God

He took a deep breath, gladly letting the fresh, clean scented air fill his lungs. He enjoyed the feel of it. He gasped several times. Laughing all that time, in and outside of his head, had been exhausting. He wanted to sleep, to rest. But he was scared. Too scared to even close his eyes. Everytimne those eyelids slid down, he could catch glimpses of that horrid nightmare theatre...

But he was really tire. Extremely tired.

But he had to check something first. He took another deep breath, enjoying the feel of it as it passed through his wind pipe. _You never appreciate something till It's gone, I guess..._

Now.

"WALLY!"

**XXX**

"WALLY!"

The teens who had been sitting glumly in the recreation room only moments ago jumped. The two voices, one female, the other male . But that means...

Wally gasped. "T-they're awake..." He grinned. "And they want the Wall-man. NOT A PROBLEM! THERE'S PLENTY OF ME TO GO AROUND, YOU TWO!"

Two groans, in unison. Yay.

**XXX**

When she woke up, finally free from that creepy theater, the fist thing she though of was a cookie.

Strangely, she then thought of him. Kid Flash. KF. Wally West. Him. That Boy...

Of course! When she though of the reason of this, she almost had to resist the urge to slam her palm into her forehead. _He_ could get her a cookie!

She took a deep breath, enjoying it while it lasted. Then took another, and another. She almost forgot how good it felt to have them in her possession. She almost forgot why she took one in the first place.

Then, her attention was forced back on track after she found herself marveling at the cleanness of the room she was lying in; the softness of the bed she was lying on; the white walls that surrounded her, those beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, pure white walls that she laid behind...

She didn't resist the palm this time as it came crashing to her forehead. They were just _walls_. Walls. She checking out a wall.

She looked up and grinned, bringing the slim,pale hand down from her head. Right. Cookie.

She took another breath, admiring the ability, before letting her mouth think for her.

"WALLY!"

**XXX**

A blur came speeding into the room. The others were not to far behind it. Him. Yeck.

He bowed. "how may I help you?"

Artemis nodded furiously. "I want a cookie! Get me a cookie, Baywatch!"

He stood there, open mouthed. It would've been hilarious, if she hadn't known tht she had sounded absolutely desperate.

"Um..." He fidgeted for a while, staring at her face. She probably looked pitiful. Like she was about to cry. "...Okay! Kay!" He speed out of the room.

**XXX**

Wally just didn't understand why Artemis would want a cookie. She hated them...except the chocolate chip ones, which...

Wally breathed a sigh of relief. Megan had made some earlier. Artemis would be happy to know that they were still warm. He was just popping some into the microwave when a sudden thought struck him. Robin! He was awake too! Unless Artemis's voice had a soft, mascular echo to it...

He checked the oven. Yup, he had time. As a speedster, anyways...

he ran to Robins room. Megan and Connor were already there. Kaldur was trying to get an over-eager-for-cookies Artemis to settle down. It ws really kind of freaking how much she was obssessing over the chocolate snack...

"Rob!" Wally smiled, flitting over to hug a bouncing Robin. He was going up, and down; up, and down; up, and down...

"Wally! Cookies! Now! Hungry! Want cookies! Please!"

The resident redhead groaned. "Not you too..."

He was flung toward the door by a panicked looking Connor. "Get them! Quick! He's freaking me out!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**evil laughter hey! Who wants to meet Steeve? Steeve is my own little personal Plot Bunny. he is a genius, and help me come up with new ideas! For my story! He also nags me about updating, so you should all thank him! He is also adorable. ^ ^ Say 'hi' Steeve!**

**Steeve: Hewow!**

**Me: oh!Steeve! Ur adorable!**

**Steeve: hee hee**

**ANYways, please don't forget waffles, for Steeve. The waffles fuel him, as well as me, so if any of you want any more updates sooner than later, you'll b dears, and send them, right? Of course you will! Who am I kidding? *Laughs, while giving veiwers evil glare. 'U'd better hope you do...***

**Thanks again! Now, I'm looking for a certain OC. It needs to be a guy. He needs to be blond and blue eyes, and on the GOOD SIDE! The rest can be up to you, but He also must be western/south-ish farmer boy/cowboy themed. No powers. Idk. A flannel shirt, blond hair, blue eyes, and a good-natural, easy-going attitude should do just fine.**

**This chapter was mainly for crack purposes, but it still has to do with the plot, so be aware!**

**Thnx!**

**~ Scylar Rae Dlacon**


	6. Chapter 6: Sugar High

Cookies. Why, out of all things, did Wally have to give him cookies?

When Batman had heard of Robins awakening, he had been on the roof of the GPF headquarters, having been called there by the Bat Signal. When he had arrived, Jim Gordon was standing there with a legion of other officers. They had been newly recruited, and Gordon wanted them to meet his very good friend, the intimidating Batman. This meeting was also because Batman was unsure if these new recruits were corrupt or not, so he wanted to intimidate them just in case. Tell them who got things running in this town.

Batman glowered at the officers as Gordon was making introductions. Some men noticed when they were held under his gaze a split second longer than the others, and that probably scared the living daylights out of them. He could almost see them vibrate, much like Flash would do when he was held under intense pressure. He had to hold back a slight smirk.

Then, when Gordon was lecturing the officers on regulations, Batman's communicator beeped repeatedly.

The officers eyes were immediately fixed on the bane of criminals. They watched as he reached into his utility belt and drew out the device. He pressed a button or two and Kid Flash's upper body was soon visible.

"Yes?" Batman was kind of pissed that Wally had interrupted a meeting.

"_Batman! Sir! They woke up! They stopped laughing! Well, I mean, like, Wolfs still laughing his fur off and all, but Robin and Artemis are up. Guess what they said?"_

Batman was glad his son was alright, but he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Kid Flashes entity. "What?"

"_They want cookies."_

Okay. Cookies. That really caught him off guard. "What?"

"_Cookies... It's kinda scary. Like their totally obsessed or something."_

This time Batman did roll his eyes. Artemis didn't even _like_ cookies. "Alright. I'll be right there. Keep the team all in one place, I'll be arriving at Mount Justice in three minuets."

"_Roger that, Bats!"_

"Oh, and Kid Flash?"

"_Yes?" _The redhead grinned up at him like the moron he was.

"Get some clothes on."

The officer's burst out laughing as Wally looked down in surprise. He turned beet red to match his hair when he realized he was in his boxers. "Wha—Artemis!" The screen got fuzzy and soon turned to static and the communications were cut off.

Commissioner Gordon wiped tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. He turned to say goodbye to the Dark Knight, but saw the man was already gone. The other officers noticed too.

"I hate it when he does that."

Pietro Tristin's, one of the newbies, eyes went wide. "He does that often?"

"Yeah, and it's really annoying."

**XXX **

Batman was trying to keep Artemis and Robin away from the roof. Yes, the roof. They had been screaming for nearly half an hour before Batman finally had to resort to knockout gas. That was before Superman had come bursting into the mountain, faster than the machine could recognize him. It didn't get to read him entirely, so it said, _"Superboy—B_0_4-"_. That didn't exactly settle the real Superboys bad mood. Said clone growled. But his look of hate and displeasure turned to one of confusion as he saw the look of panicked excitement on his seniors face. "Um..."

"Batman!" Of course.

The Dark Knight held up a finger, silencing the Man of Steel, as he took his sweet time getting Robin and Artemis strapped into the hospital beds in the infirmary. Sugar highs are nothing to look down upon. They were hell if you put them together with the wrong people. Such as Artemis and Robin.

When Batman returned, he was greeted with a strange sight. Superman almost jumping up and down in excitement with his clone in the background, gazing at him in a confusing fear.

He sighed. "What is it, Superman?"

"Black Canary's gonna have a baby!" The superhero literally cooed.

Okay. Was _not_ expecting that.


	7. Chapter 7: Hollow Inside

**'Oly Crow! Oh, holy crow! I cannot believe I left this alone for so long! *is ashamed* Honestly! I don't know what came over me!**

**So, here you all are!**

**Oh! and cootoes to **celestialstarynight **for the OC!**

**Chaaaaaaapter 7:**

Superboy's jaw dropped. To the ground. Like, _all_ the way down there. A baby? Black Canary? Having a baby?

Batman stared at Superman for a moment, not moving. Superman just stood—err, _bounced_ there, grinning like a maniac. And let me tell you; Superboy was _not_ liking smiles today.

After a moment or two, batman just took a deep breath,and turned around. Without another word, or even another glance at the other people in the room, he strode over to the teleportation system and disappeared as his molecules were individually transported back to Gotham.

Superman frowned, confused; but Connor immediately understood.

Dang. _Everyone_ was tired out today.

**XXX**

Bryce slid his hands down the sand dune. The tiny particles of rock clumped together in a small ball, and he broke it apart like it was a crumbling pastry. The sun was low in the sky, and he knew it was about to get dark soon,but Bryce wasn't worried. Bryce Smith doesn't get scared like that.

I mean, hey, it's not like anyone was waiting for him to come home, right?

He froze. W-Was the sand dune _moving_? Bryce glanced down. Well, yeah. Sand dunes are made of _sand_, genius. The wind blows sand _everywhere_, so in factual reference, sand dunes are _always_ moving, but...

But this sand dune seemed _alive_. Somehow.

Suddenly, Bryce got an idea. He lowered himself to the sand, pressing his ear against the heated rocks. Was that...? Yes! The dune was _hollow_! And... voices seemed to echo up to him.

"..._know_ that it don work on the supers, daddy! I tell you, I know what I'm doin'!

Murmurs, then psychotic laughter.

"Oh, yup yup! Robin, Artemis, and the doggy all got the little laughing robots in them! Now, all I got to do is get to the Bats, and soon we can have our best friend back!"

More mutters, then an dark chuckle.

"No problem, Daddio! All swell, and going smoothly! Baty-man won't know what hit him!"

A muffled bang. Bryce's eyes widened. A gunshot? Certainly sounded like it...

"...Can we go after the Super Boy Scout next? And the Amazing-zon girly?"

Laugher.

"Yay!"

Bryce stood up sharply, and ran down the dune. Away from those freaks. That freak and his 'Daddy".

Suddenly, he stopped. He was about half a mile from the hollowed dune now, when his mind finally put the pieces together. And now, only one though plagued his mind.

He had to warn the Justice League!

**XXX**

Robins eyes were glazed over. As were Artemis's. And Wolf's.

But now _Kaldur_? How?

Said Atlantean boy chuckled softly. He wasn't as bad as the others, though. Actually, it took them a lot longer to notice it in Kaldur than in Robin and Artemis. After taking a few tests, Batman came up with a puzzling answer to that.

Apparently, Kaldur wasn't affected from the 'sickness' as bad as Robin or Artemis or Wolf were.

But what they couldn't figure out, was _why_?


End file.
